Cracked Butterfly
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Rose arrives home one night after a long day in court to find a surprise waiting for her in her apartment. She is quite happy and excited to see who is waiting for her. Dominant Rosalie and Emmett. Rated M. Give it a chance please and review


**Ok so I am back again with another Twilight one shot, my first one was also a one shot but it didn't do so well with the reviews and I am hoping that this one does better. **

**This is a Rose and Emmett story based off of a short story and its OOC and has graphic lemons/descriptions whatever. DOMINANT EMMETT and ROSALIE! LANGUAGE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Story Cracked Butterfly. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer and Mariposa Deshecha. I also have to give credit to Iron and Wine for the name of Emmett's band. I decided to turn this into a Rose and Emmett story; it's from Rose's POV.**

**Rose arrives home one night after a long day in court to find a surprise waiting for her in her apartment.**

**Cracked Butterfly**

I can't stand human beings after a day in criminal court. So I'm glad the industrial district is deserted after six. As I make my way home, the rainy weather of Forks puts me in an even worse mood. I stumble every time the frigid current gusts out from between the buildings, the rain is freezing and cutting into me. By the time I reached home my breathing echoed in the dark hallways of my apartment building. I wanted to enter the door and fall on my carpet in the dark and turn up music so loud it would vibrate through my rib cage.

Instead, I see a streak of warm light under my door. I took my keys out and opened the door, I slowly but cautiously enter my apartment, I know I should be aware and alert, and probably call someone but I decide that I don't need help. A moment later, I am in Emmett's arms. Emmett is my boyfriend of six wonderful years, and I had missed him so much. We met in our first year of college when we ran into each other and I was knocked to the ground, at first I wasn't really interested in him but after he had been so persistent, I finally gave in and went out with him, ever since then we have been inseparable. We have had our share of ups and downs but we always managed to find our way back to each other.

My apartment is filled with the smell of garlic bread and Emmett's famous lasagna, which I have no idea what's in it, there is music playing in the background also, what I assume is coming from is iHome. He squeezes my waist through my wet coat and I hole his temples between my palms. I press my cheek against his and inhale, I am trying to get a feel of him because I haven't touched, kissed or fucked him in a while.

"I thought you were still on tour. Oh my God, don't move." I said to him as he chuckled.

Emmett is a part of a band called Flightless Bird and they were supposed to be on tour right now, but I guess they took a break to visit family and friends.

My voice squeaks, he laughs and kisses my forehead. His skin smells like cinnamon bread.

"I still have your key and I wanted to surprise you. You were going to sit here and read and eat chocolate ice cream for dinner, weren't you Rosie? And you're soaked."

His warm mouth finds mine and we stand motionless, softly kissing and drinking in each others breath.

I am still holding his face when he breaks the kiss and looks down at me. His hands that are big, but perfect, move over my hips, causing me to squirm.

He starts unbuttoning my coat and slowly slides it off letting it slump wetly on the floor. My suit jacket lands on the couch.

He lets me kiss his wide cheekbones and smiling lips as he busies himself with my blouse. I rip out the last three buttons and sigh when he pulls it off. The air is cool, but my bones feel warm for the first time in months.

"No bra? I thought you were in court today. Good lord woman."

He runs his tongue along my belly, leaving a damp line just under my navel. Kneeling in front of me, he smoothes his hands up under my wool skirt, I kick my shoes off behind me. My knees almost buckle when he hooks his fingers into the waistband of my pantyhose and pulls down. The skirt follows quickly. He pauses and I look down.

"When did you get a red thong?"

"It's laundry day." I say to him breathlessly.

"Damn. Let's see. Goddamn."

I close my eyes when he moves behind me. He fits one hand over my pubic bone and pushes my ass into his face, sinking his teeth into the cool mounds and lapping hungrily. His other hand is spread flat against my belly. When my pussy swells I move from side to side so that the lips can kiss each other. His hair tickles the small of my back.

I shift my hips, tilting my silk-covered cunt toward his snaking tongue, panting "ah, ah" to the dark ceiling. He stands and I turn, winding my arms around him, lifting one leg to circle his waist. I run my tongue from his collar to just behind his ear, warming his neck. His hands reach to my ass and he pulls the cheeks apart slowly, listening to the wet labia separate.

"There's plenty of time Rose." He covers my mouth again in a long, clinging kiss. "Mmm, that's just how your cunt kisses me back."

I don't see his hand moving up I squeal when he pinches my nipples. He grabs my shoulder blades before I can step back. I laugh but his eyes are distracted.

He takes several short breaths before he speaks.

"Rose, I want you to let me use you like I did before. I couldn't think of anything else while I was away."

My breath catches as I look him in the eye, and ponder his question.

Neither of us meant to go quite that far the night before he left, but the need exploded in us the instant his hand closed over my wrist. I've melted each time I've remembered being bound, bent over his desk, his right hand forcing my neck into the polished wood while his left hand held my vibrator. I came the way I'd always wanted to, filling the house with long, braying screams like a woman giving birth.

"Okay, yes, yes." I look down in embarrassment and excitement. This compulsion is absurdly strong.

"Take off your panties and come into the bathroom," he begins, standing abruptly and walking in first.

I follow more slowly as he turns on the light. He already has a pair of handcuffs dangling over the shower curtain rod. I let out a snort. He turns to me and tells me a safe word, like I was actually going to use that. I toss my panties at his chest.

"Face the tub and put your wrists in those handcuffs." He leans back against the opposite wall. I pause when I see his expressionless eyes.

"In the bathroom?" I shove a nervous, seductive smile toward him and he lets it go unacknowledged. I turn away quickly, reaching for the cold metal. It clicks benignly around my wrists. I don't believe the cuffs will hold until I start to pull on them. Emmett is silent behind me.

"Um, okay…" I say after a few moments. I start to twist my head, looking for him.

The first slap, more on my hip than my ass, knocks me to the side. The cuffs cut into my wrists as I hang, feet splayed beneath me. The second slap burns, the third stings.

"Don't speak. Don't turn around." Emmett's mouth is at my right ear, but his voice seems to come from every corner of the room. My nipples are tight, straining into the empty air.

I struggled to my feet. "Ow," I say pointedly.

He wraps his left arm around the front of my pelvis and lifts me backward, off my feet, spreading his legs to take the weight. He hits my ass with his right hand, swinging the weight of his back into five blows. Shock keeps me from yelling at first. Setting me down, he massages the shaking flesh gently, using both hands. It's unbelievably hot and I feel bruises forming.

He has never spoken so gently to me, "I have a few large, uncomfortable gags I could use on you, Rose. They'll stretch your mouth, they'll press on your whole tongue, most likely make you salivate over your chin. The ties will get tangled in your hair. I'd rather see you control yourself. Can you do that?"

I lick my lips when I can catch my breath. I watch the goose bumps rise along my arms.

"Good." He says then kisses the back of my neck.

I hear the scarf before I feel it. Its one of mine, wide red silk, filtering the light as it slides down my face. Emmett fits it snug over my eyes.

I hear him move in front of me. A scraping in the tub, then his breath coming from down below. He's moved my stool into the tub. For the firs time panic rises sharply, stopping just at the top of my throat.

"I have the gag ready sweetheart and several other things to hurt you with." Emmett whispers. Something cold and hard probes rudely at my anus, then leaves. He grips my pelvis in both hands, tilting it forward.

The water is running. A warm cloth is on my belly. I moan as softly as I can when his delicate hands are on my cunt. He lathers briefly and I feel one of my small razors working the hair off the mound. He shaves toward the center, and then tells me to put my right foot up on either side of the tub.

He spreads the outer labia and lets one of his fingers stray just close enough to be sucked in. I gasped and rock toward him, my body ready to break into a rhythm. My cunt coats his finger and he stops once the scent begins to fill the space between us.

"Don't move, Rose, I'm serious."

I feel a cold length of metal, flat against me. I freeze and bear down hard on my terrified stomach.

"The old fashioned razor is the only thing to get a close shave up in here." He tickles me and I clench my teeth.

"You know the safe word. But then we'd only be half finished."

Just moments later he tells me to switch legs. My thighs are trembling now. I press my left foot hard into the cold porcelain. He finishes with a few efficient swipes, then sponges away the soap.

A long silence follows. The air tickles strangely.

I feel him whisper something just over my clit. His mouth closes slowly over the naked, slick labia. His kiss is thorough. I move in circles, trying to press my impatient clit, against him. My inner lips swell toward him, as if begging for his tongue. He stops. I hear him swallow.

"Em, fuck me." He must be ready to finish this game.

In answer, he stands slowly. He slides one hand under my hair, soft and firm, holding me still as his other hand lands on my cheek. My eyes sting. I hear him leave.

When he returns, he takes the blindfold off, sliding the knot tenderly from my hair. He is holding a key, and he unfastens the right cuff just long enough to turn me around. My wrist clicks back into place. His face is sating with sweat. He is still dressed. His eyes are dazed and grateful.

He kisses my cheek. "I want to take you out Rosalie."

My silk blue dress is hanging on the back of the bathroom door. His backpack is on the floor, some of the contents spilling out. I see the gags and he laughs softly.

"Oh she's mad. You thought I was kidding?" he kisses my mouth and runs his tongue over my neck. He whispers into my hair, "I love you. Are you all right really?"

"Em, it's time to fuck me. We are not really going out."

He kneels and pulls something out of his backpack. A tiny, plastic, powder blue butterfly, maybe one inch in diameter. Black straps hang from it.

"Hold on." He lifts my feet out from under me and slips the straps round them. I hiss when the cuffs cut into me. When I can stand again, I realize he is fitting the straps over my hips like a harness. I twist to look past his head.

The butterfly rests lightly over my mad, raging clit. The fat labia seem ready to swallow it. It looks ludicrously innocent. I can feel that I am blushing hard.

"You know what the best part is?" Emmett's eyes are on mine.

"It matches my dress."

His hand moves in his pocket and the butterfly jumps to life. It hovers, buzzing greedily as if I were a deep, thick petaled flower. The vibrations spread through my labia to my ass. My cunt is furious and I pull at the shower rod. Plaster shakes loose at the bolts and settles to the floor. Emmett looks ready to eat me.

"Em, Em." My voice sounds small and tight. "It's not enough Em."

"Pace yourself."

"Motherfucker." I swear he is trying to make me suffer. I am moving my legs together, then apart, grinding my hips in changing circles, until I see him crouch down to watch more closely.

"That sounds like a hurt word. I'm afraid it's quiet time again. But if you really want a gag, keep talking. I have this red one. It basically holds your jaws apart."

He opens my cabinet and finds some makeup. He grabs a fistful of hair at the base of my skull while he wipes the sweat off my forehead.

"You look fine as you are. You don't need any blush. I want to add some lipstick though." He leans into my swinging breasts, still gripping my hair.

He murmurs like someone drunk with love as he licks the top of each breast. He can manage only two or three words between kisses. "You can either have them rouged or I'll make you wear bells on them, in public, until midnight at least." He takes the lipstick and smoothes my nipples into long, sticky, crimson peaks. I want to cry but even that release won't come.

When he turns the butterfly to low, I can breathe again, but it still takes all my concentration to keep my hips still. I watch the long, smooth curve of his cheekbones as he reaches over my head. His throat is a little swollen.

"We've been meaning to go dancing for so long," Emmett purrs, unlocking my wrists and massaging my arms briskly. He slips the dress over my head and helps me into my shoes.

He holds my head gently now questions fluttering over his lashes again. I lean forward and bite his pink lower lip. When I pull back, his eyes are pure limpid bliss.

Breaking Dawn is always crowded on Friday nights. The club is a tiny neon box, tucked under the freeway over pass. They play a mixture of music, and at this moment you can hear salsa rhythms beat through its thin walls. Crowds huddle against the wind, hurrying over the black ice that gleams multi-colored throughout the parking lot.

Inside the chairs and tables have all been pushed to the corners. The dance floor, the lobby, the dark hallway to the kitchen, every inch is thick with dancers. The crowds clear reverently for the best couples. A haze of smoke and perfumed steam hangs just under the low ceiling.

I'm brought straight back to my cunt when the butterfly jumps again. My cry isn't heard over the music, but I turn to look at Emmett who is just staring at me. I try to move away but we are pushed hip to hip. We've eased into a slow grind, with his hand resting on the small of my back. Our bellies touch, his shirt buttons flick over my nipples. In my mind I undress him quickly, suck him into hardness, and impale myself on him several times, here on the uneven floor. I doubt many would notice.

Before I can speak, he tugs at my hair and kisses my ear. "Dance with everyone who asks you."

He's gone. The butterfly is on low and I clasp my hands together tight, looking down.

Soon I'm asked to dance. A tall, quiet man tries to lead me in a tango dance I have never learned. I do my best to follow, watching his feet, almost forgetting the relentless little sting of pleasure. I look up to find his eyes transfixed on my vivid nipples. "Perv," I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. Just before the music finishes, the butterfly is turned to high and I have to stop moving, clutching my hands over my mouth. Two desperate moans escape. My partner stops, alarmed, asking if he's stepped on me, most likely thinking I'm about to throw up. I do what I can to assure him and thank him, panting, moving away into the crowd. I can't find Emmett; I really want him to stop playing with me and actually start to pleasure me.

But he must see me because the torment ebbs as soon as another man asks me to dance.

A portly, quiet eyed professor touches my back tensely as if I were a silk covered bomb. He ignores the music and moves me in a slow thorough orbit across the floor. He cries out at the end of the song when my fingernails sink into his wrist. I leave without looking at him.

Another man comes up to me and twirls me on every fourth beat. As he turns me I see Emmett, watching. Girls surround him like fireflies. I reach Emmett before he can move his hand to his pocket. He grabs my wrist but it's I who lead him to the women's bathroom.

Two elegant grandmas are sashaying out just as we arrive. One winks at me. I slam Emmett against the far wall, harder than I meant to, then turn back to the door. The ladies are still there.

"We're not well." I lock the door.

I turn back to a pile of clothes. Emmett has undressed and is sitting on the counter, gleaming under the vanity lights. His skin is flushed and velvety like rose petals. His cock swings up, stretched to its capacity, shimmering like honey. His knuckles are white as he braces himself on the counter. I reach him in three steps.

My hair falls over his belly and clings to the wet skin. The sweet head of his cock nearly chokes me. I stretch my lips over him, tickling his balls, running my tongue over the pulsing flesh. My jaws ache but I would do anything to coax that choked falsetto cry from him.

He's begging me now and I jump to stand on the counter, one foot on either side of his waist. I lower myself into a squat, letting him nuzzle into the slick folds.

There's a knock at the door, I slap Emmett's face when he looks over.

"Focus. It looks like you'll need to work a little."

I start to come as soon as his fingers sink into my shoulders. I am bent over so quickly that the breath is knocked out of me. He pushes my head down and my cheek presses into the countertop. He throws my dress over my back.

"Tell me its okay Rose…"

"Oh Em, you have to do it."

He slides into me as I begin to speak, and the last word stretches into an unhinged wail. He has time for only one slow rotation of his hips, caressing the wet, aching inner walls. The little butterfly cracks when I grind it into the Formica. As he starts to thrust, I push my hands into the mirror so that I can writhe against him, the pleasure flashing from the base of my spine and spreading throughout my body.

With one last thrust he rests heavily on me when he comes, and releases his seed in me. Stars are circling brilliant in front of my eyes, white and gold and violet. He places a sweet kiss on my neck as we try to catch our breaths.

We straighten ourselves and clean up. Emmett pecks me on the lips then grabs my hand as we exit the bathroom and make our way out of the club and back to my place.

"I missed you so much Emmett." I told him sincerely as we walked into my apartment and he had me pinned up against the door, kissing his way down my neck.

"I've missed you too baby, believe me we are going to make up for lost time." He said against my skin as we shed each others clothes and he removed the butterfly.

That night we shared I love you's and made love.

**Ok so there it is. Please let me know what you thought of it by reviewing. Thank you.**


End file.
